


oops my baby you woke up in my bed, oops we broke up we're better off as friends

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma Friendship (Disney), F/F, a little jane and lonnie, audrey & mal friendship, audrey is too, carlos is done with them, im kidding i love him, jay's dead in the first few paragraphs, lmao who am i fooling they were just mentioned, mal and evie fuck each other while drunk, ok so lonnie and ben are brotp, they're gays and they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: "Oh my god, we got drunk, we fucked and not even in one of our rooms, we fucked in Carlos' room!"
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	oops my baby you woke up in my bed, oops we broke up we're better off as friends

**Author's Note:**

> (song :: oops - little mix [glory days: the platinum edition]) https://open.spotify.com/track/37xcWhVKQ99uuiA5Y4yapi?si=qS7s-B9IQnyPwK_oacibrQ

Parties weren't such a big deal in Auradon. Like, okay, fine, you drink, you dance, you celebrate, it isn't a big deal. Wrong. 

It was a big deal, specially when you just won the final game of your senior year. Well, at least, it's only kinda a big deal since they're still the same team in college but _anyway_, they were still celebrating. And by celebrating, I mean really celebrating that it went to the point where Chad actually ran naked down the street.

It went to the point where Harry made out with seven people already, went to the point where they ate grapes from Jay's body and it went to the point where Mal and Evie were casually flirting with each other.

It started off with a few beers, on Mal's part, a few cups of spiked punch on Evie's, then a very sexual dance and now well, they're here. Evie casually sliding her hand on Mal's leg as they eye-fucked.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A sober Ben asked a sober Lonnie, she followed his line of sight, finally falling on Mal and Evie who was, well, probably giving each other dirty talk on the corner.

"Bet you a hundred bucks they're sleeping together." Lonnie smirked as she offered out her hand, Ben squinted, eyeing the two and Lonnie, "If I lose I owe you a thousand. They aren't fucking." He said proudly, Lonnie raised an eyebrow, "Bring it on, Ben. Bring. It. On."

"So, M. My room or yours?" Evie drunkenly giggled as Mal began peppering kisses on her neck, "I don't care as long as I get to fuck you." Mal chuckled before carrying Evie bridal style, she giggled as she threw her arms around the fairy, kissing her neck as they left the party.

And none of them knew which room they entered when their lips connected, Evie was thrown to the bed as Mal removed her clothes, Evie only watched with hooded eyes.

Soon enough, a naked Evie was riding Mal until she was trembling with her back arched.

And then she was sitting on Mal's face.

And to summarize it, let's say they lasted a lot of rounds.

Mal woke up with a killer headache and she couldn't feel her limbs so she did the one thing she was capable of that time, she groaned. Yeah, she could've opened her eyes but she groaned.

She tried to turn but someting kept her from doing so, she tried again and was rewarded with a groan that wasn't hers. "Fuck." She muttered, not really recounting what happened last night. All she knew was she drank her non existent problems away with tequila shots and five cans of beer.

So she opened an eye, the same time Evie tried to open hers. _'Please don't be Chad, please don't be Chad. Or fuck, please don't be Ben or Harry.'_ Evie thought before opening her eyes.

"FUCK!" Mal yelled as she fell off the bed, clinging the sheets with her as she covered herself, Evie did the same to herself, "Evie? What the fuck?" She exclaimed as she took her hoodie from the floor with her shorts, Evie's eyes widened, "Oh no, no, no, no. Mal, oh god." Evie panicked, clutching her hair as she thought of how the fuck this happened. "Oh my goodness, you fucked me!" Evie yelled, Mal shrugged, "I didn't know!"

Mal was still shaken up by the fact that she _slept_ with her best friend, and not just slept like innocently, no! She _fucked_ her best friend. She fucked her by being drunk.

Then, another scream joined in, and the two girls screamed again by the sight of Carlos, "What are you doing in here?!" Carlos exclaimed with horror as he covered his eyes, "We woke up here! What are _you_ doing here?" Evie retorted, Carlos groaned, "This is my room!" He protested with eyes closed, the two girls stared at each other, "Okay, well this is awkward."

Mal chuckled nervously as Evie paled while being handed her panties, "Carlos, leave for a bit, we're going to change clothes." Evie said a little more calmly, the boy scurried off as he slammed his door shut.

Mal sat on his bean bag, "Oh my god, we got drunk, we fucked and not even in one of our rooms, we fucked in Carlos' room!" She said, horrified, Evie laughed dryly as she wobbled to get her shirt, Mal raised an eyebrow and let herself smirk.

"You know, I'd let this moment pass but I can't so I just want to tell you that I fucked you good." She piped up, Evie turned to glare at her before throwing Mal's bra, "You might have fucked me good but that doesn't matter, alright? We were drunk, we're best friends and it's weird."

"None of this happened. Let's pretend nothing happened and we didn't fuck. Is that understood?" Evie asked sternly, Mal nodded, "Agreed, now I gotta leave!" She smiled, Evie rolled her eyes as she threw her heel at her best friend and now one night stand, "Promise me this won't reach to our parents." She warned, Mal wanted to yell at her for the pain her heel brought but nonetheless, she nodded, "I promise. Now I gotta leave." But before she could, Jay bursted inside the room with a polaroid, "Oh my goblins, you _did_ fuck! You two reek of sex!"

Mal huffed, shoving Jay out of the way as she made her way to her bedroom. She groaned, hitting her head on her wall repeatedly as she tried to remember what happened the night before.

She then stared at the mirror, noticing the six hickeys on her neck alone, she tried poling one of them, hissing after. "Oh god, I'm so fucking stupid." She concluded as she banged her head on the wall again.

Evie was no better, she was just busy staring at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, if she gave Mal six hickeys, her whole neck was pretty much bruised. And it's either she waste all of her concealer with it, wear a turtleneck or scarf or just let it be.

She chose the latter, going outside of her bedroom the same time Mal left hers. "Oh, hi, it's you." Evie smiled awkwardly, Mal awkwardly nodded her head before waving, "Y-Yeah, it's me." 

The walk to the kitchen felt like eternity, and the lingering stares their friends gave them was making them queasy. Lonnie was the first to break the silence, "Okay, King Benjamin Florian Beau, you owe me a thousand dollars." She smiled proudly, making Mal and Evie groan in embarrassment.

"Can you guys stop? This is embarrassing." Mal frowned, Audrey let out a long whistle as she took her phone, "Oh no. Jay you have ten minutes before Mal sets you on fire while Evie sticks pins in your eyes." She warned, Jay's eyes widened as his phone buzzed, "Oh fuck. I gotta walk my fish!"

Mal growled, "Get your ass here, Jay!" She screamed on the top of her lungs before running after the boy, Evie huffed as she gave the others warning looks, "Never speak of it unless you want needles for eyes."

Eventually, Mal caught Jay who now owes her a lifetime supply of mints, and well, eventually, they have school to go to, woohoo!

The walk to get to their lockers was _agonizing. _"I'll see you at lunch." Mal sighed before entering her Mathematics class where almost all of the students eyes latched on to her neck. "You have two seconds to remove your stare from my neck before I set you on fire."

And, well, the days after that was just plain awkward for the both of them. They can't sit beside each other, they don't talk alone and they don't even stare at each other.

Mal sat inside her room as she scrolled through her photos, stopping on one of her drunken selfies with Evie. "God, Mal. Get over it." She sighed as she shut her phone off, tossing it on her bed as she tried not to think of her best friend.

Or the snort and the wrinkling of her nose she gives when she laughs so hard over a pathetic joke. The brown eyes that turn red when positioned on the right light or the sexy smirk Mal wanted to wipe off of her whenever they plot. Or how her soft hands compliment Mal's calloused ones.

"Oh my gosh, Mal, snap out of it!" She snapped, shaking her head as she crashed her face on a pillow, "Stop thinking about her!" She added, hitting herself with the blue pillow.

"Oh wow, who cooked dinner, oh wow and now I'm leaving." Mal chuckled as she caught a glimpse of Evie in the dining area, she whispered the last part to herself. "She's totally avoiding me, Uma." Evie huffed, the girl turned her chair to see Mal walking away, "Well, it's either one of these, she's caught feelings or she's caught feelings. Your choice."

Evie shook her head as she laughed, "Caught feelings? This is Mal we're talking about, Uma. She doesn't have feelings. I'm her best friend, I would know," She answered, Uma shrugged, "Did Jane know when Lonnie fell in love with her?" She asked, Evie kept silent, "Exactly."

To say that Mal wasn't thrilled to knock on her mother's castle was an understatement, "Mal! What are you doing here my evil dragon?" Her mother asked as she opened the door for her soaked daughter, "I need some time with my folks."

Her mother raised an eyebrow as Mal removed her jacket, not even acknowledging her father on the couch with Jafar as they watched the PTL or Professional Tourney League finals.

"Wow, no 'Hi Dad!' or 'How you doing, old man?'" Hades asked as Mal sighed, sitting on the couch in front of them, she chuckled, "No."

"There's something extremely wrong with you, Bertha. Tell mommy what's bugging your mind." Maleficent smiled as she put Mal's head on her shoulder, the girl sighed, "I had a one night stand."

Maleficent shrieked, Hades spat out his coffee and Jafar fell off of his chair but they shared the same bewildered expression, "Are you pregnant? Did the man leave you?" Hades asked as he kneeled in front of his daughter, Mal furrowed her eyebrows as she sat down, "God, no!"

Maleficent sighed, "Thank god, I can't have a grandchild, well at least not yet." Relief was evident in her voice, Jafar sat back on his chair, "Who was it? Was it my son?" He asked, Mal scrunched her face in disgust, "Hell no! It was Evie."

She whispered the last part and it made Hades inch nearer, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that." He smiled, Mal frowned as she glared at her father, he smiled wider, "Ugh, fine! I slept with Evie." She admitted, Hades jumped with delight, "Ha! You two owe me ten bucks."

Mal groaned, "Was everyone betting on us?" She asked, Jafar shrugged, "Pretty much." He answered, giving Hades ten dollars, "But seriously, was that the only reason why you came here?" He asked, Mal shook her head, "I can't forget about it and she also looks prettier now. Like how her smile didn't blind me that much before but now I'm like the dude in the bible."

Evie made her way to knock at her mother's door, well, more like Bargain Castle version two. "Evie seems just so perfect, you know? And it's funny that I only realize that after I slept with her, gosh I'm such an idiot." She knew that voice. She knew that voice so well. It was Mal's.

So she pressed her ear on the door as she listened, "I'm in love with her, guys. I love every single thing about her, but I don't know how to tell her." Evie felt her heart flutter and her stomach fill with butterflies as Mal ranted on and on about her.

So instead of going to her mother, she left, left for the one person that's the nearest to her mom; Audrey.

"Dumbass! She likes you, you like her back, it's perfect!" Audrey chastised as she whacked Evie's head with a magazine, Evie pouted, "I don't know what to do, Audrey." She frowned, Audrey put a comforting arm around her, "Listen, there's a party for the fencing team tomorrow, just repeat what you did but this time ask her out. Come clean about your feelings then do a round two in the morning."

Evie glared at Audrey before shoving her away, "You're such a dumbass but I love you. I'll take a bit of your advice if that'll keep you silent."

Tomorrow night rolled around and they were seen in the same position. A wild party, a drunk Chad and Jay, sober Lonnie and Ben but no flirting Mal and Evie.

"Hey, E. Can we talk?" Mal asked as she offered a cup of punch to her best friend, Evie, taken by surprise, left her jaw hanging, "U-Uh, sure! L-Let's go to my room, this time." She giggled awkwardly and Mal can't help but smile at her awkwardness.

When they arrived at Evie's room, the music was completely drowned out and the lights were low, Mal sighed as she leaned on the doorway, "I'm just going to cut to the chase, Evie. I can't forget about that night." Mal confessed to an unsurprised Evie, "And I've come to the revelation that I actually like you. Not best friend like, like, like like you. Wow that's so many likes but I-"

Soon enough Mal's words were drowned out by Evie's kiss. "I know, I heard you yesterday with your parents. You broke the promise." Evie chuckled, Mal's face was still red as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. Evie, just answer me honestly, would you ever go out with me?"

Evie smirked as she removed her denim jacket, Mal raised her brows as her mouth went dry, "How about we re-do what we did that night, only this time, we remember. And to answer your question, yes Mal, I'll go out with you." Evie answered before pulling Mal in for a kiss.

Soon enough clothes were strewn across the floor with hands tangled in purple locks, Mal's chest heaved as she pulled away from Evie, only a string of saliva connecting them to each other, "You better get used to this, Grimhilde." Mal smirked as she threw Evie on the bed, the girl giggled as Mal settled herself in between her legs.

"Don't worry, I will."

Evie woke up with soreness enveloping her body, but she can't help but smile as green eyes met her brown ones, "Mornin' princess." Mal yawned, placing a kiss on Evie's lips, Evie hummed, "You did me good." She winked, Mal laughed, "Yeah? Next time I'll do you better."

Evie rolled her eyes at Mal's cockiness before standing up, giving Mal a view of her body, "Wow, that's mine. Wow, I'm so lucky. You're gorgeous." Mal whistled, Evie blushed, "Let's just shower before we experience our friends' wrath."

After their very eventful shower, they got off the bathroom and changed in their usual clothes, smiling brightly as they approached their friends in the living area, Lonnie grinned as she stood among the others, "Alright, people, time to give me your money."

"What bet did you have on us again?" Mal asked as Evie sat on her lap, "Well, Lonnie here bet that you two would fuck again, we said that you wouldn't and you would only sort out your feelings. Guess what?" Carlos huffed, "You lot were loud." Harry chuckled, "Fuck off, you're embarrassing my girlfriend."

Despite the excessive bitterness of their friends and the repetitive 'Pass me the puke bucket!' from Uma, they knew their friends were happy for them.

And, well, Mal got away with her broken promise.

Oops. 


End file.
